Reborn Of the Evil Chwe
by AriaMoonie
Summary: Sejarah akan terulang lagi."katanya. "Masa dimana keturunan Chwe di aliri darah hitam –dalam nadinya."wanita berumur itu menatap pada keempat orang dewasa yang memandangnya penuh ketakutan/..."Kenapa, kau tersenyum?"—Vernon.../Anda sangat tampan."—Seungkwan.../"Dan kau sangat -"-imut."Lupakan, ayo ikuti aku."ajak Vernon datar. Verkwan story, RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Kita disatukan karena ramalan...

Meski berbeda sisi tapi kita selayaknya senjata tajam, bersisian dalam satu benda bernama Katana.

Merah menjadi warna yang sering kau jumpai..

Dan... hitam, sesuatu yang mengalir dalam nadiku..

Aku manusia...benarkan?

... _Chwe_ _Vernon_ _Hansol_

.

.

.

Aku tak di inginkan namun aku begitu dikasihi...

Aku sudah terikat dan tak bisa melepaskan diri...

Aku membenci warna merah ini namun merah tergenggam dalam tanganku...dan senjata api adalah hidupku...

Dia gelap didarahnya...tapi aku ditakdirkan bersamanya...sampai nyawaku terkuras habis...

... _Boo_ _Seungkwan_

.

.

.

Hay, there. Bersedia review?


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : ROFEC

Author : AriaMoonie

Warn : Typo and OOC AND OC

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Kediaman Keluarga 'Chwe'

01.00 pm

Selasa, 30 Desember 1997

.

.

Seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih tengah tersenyum kecut. Ia berhenti menyentuh 2 permukaan kulit dari dua wanita berbeda yang sama-sama tengah mengandung. "Sejarah akan terulang lagi."katanya. "Masa dimana keturunan Chwe di aliri darah hitam –dalam nadinya."wanita berumur itu menatap pada keempat orang dewasa yang memandangnya penuh ketakutan.

"Kutukan itu kembali datang pada calon anakmu dan juga anakmu."tunjuk wanita itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada dua orang pria dewasa disana dihadapannya secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana bisa, bukankah aku sudah membunuh si penyihir itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia keturunan terakhir dari Bangsawan Kim."

Wanita berumur itu menggeleng muram, "Kematiannya tidak menjamin berhentinya kutukan yang telah melekat dalam darah Chwe sejak ratusan tahun lalu."ujarnya sendu, "Pembunuhan yang kau lakukan tak akan sempurna selama keturunan wanita itupun masih hidup diluar sana."lanjut wanita itu lagi, matanya menerawang jauh, mengingat segala hal –yang masuk dalam penglihatannya-..."Dia pernah melahirkan seorang anak untuk seorang pria berjabatan tinggi dan berkuasa di negeri barat."Ia menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya.

Pria dewasa itu terperangah. "Jadi, jika aku ingin menghentikan kutukan ini maka aku harus membunuh keturunannya juga."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, "itulah yang kulihat, kutukan itu terhenti saat keturunan penyihir itu meregang nyawa."wanita itu memejamkan mata lalu memandang keempat orang dewasa itu dengan raut serius.

"Tapi, itu tidak perlu dilakukan jika Nyonya Boo melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan. Kebahagian akan mengelilingi dua anak kalian yang telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang insan yang saling memiliki."ada senyum lega disana.

"Benarkah, ku harap itu benar."pria berambut jabrik berharap penuh. "Kau cenayang yang telah meramal segala nasib keturunan Chwe –aku mempercayaimu."

Wanita berumur itu tersenyum teduh. "Percayailah Tuhanmu, apa yang ku sampaikan belum tentu benar. Semua takdir telah digariskan dan aku hanya mampu melihat sedikit dari nasib seseorang."katanya tak ingin orang lain begitu memuja atas kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku paham itu."

"Ku harap apa yang kau lihat akan terjadi. Dan kami tak perlu beradu kekerasan dengan keluarga bangsawan Kim –sudah cukup kematian penyihir wanita itu, bangsawan Chwe adalah mafia dan bergerak dalam dunia bawah dan bukannya membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah."papar Tuan Boo.

Tuan Chwe, mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit."kata cenayang itu.

"Terimkasih atas jasamu."Tuan Chwe mengantar wanita itu keluar dari Mansionya.

.

.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

Rumah Sakit 'Baekho'

Rabu, 18 Februari 1998

18.00 am

.

.

Tangisan bayi terdengar memenuhi satu ruang persalinan didalam rumah sakit. "Bayi laki-laki."kata salah satu perawat.

Wanita yang melahirkan itu tersenyum lemah. "Terimakasih atas berkat-Mu."katanya terlihat begitu bersyukur akan kelahiran anak pertamanya.

.

Seorang pria di luar menunggu dengan penasaran. Dia mendekati pintu saat seorang perawat keluar, "Selamat, Anda sah menjadi seorang Ayah dan anak Anda berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

"Thanks, God."Ia juga sama bersyukurnya sama dengan wanita didalam sana.

Perawat itu segera masuk kembali. Lalu pria itu terlihat mengambil ponsel dan mulai menghubungi seseorang. "Isteriku selesai melahirkan dan bayi laki-laki."suara itu sangat bahagia.

"Ah, syukurlah. Ini jelas kabar bagus."

"Ya, benar. Jika anak yang dilahirkan isterimu adalah seorang perempuan maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ramalan itu tidak mungkin terjadi tapi –"

"Tenanglah, Master. Bukankah hasil USG tidak pernah salah, kau jelas melihat jenis kelamin anakku 2 hari yang lalu, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu kuasa Tuhan."suara berat itu jelas mengambang ragu.

"Aku tidak berani berkata-kata, tapi ku harap ketakutan kita tidaklah terjadi."pria diseberang telepon jelas memberi kata-kata positif. "Tenangkan dirimu Master dan ngomong-ngomong selamat atas gelar barumu –menjadi seorang Ayah. Aku akan menyusulmu, Master."

"Ya, itu harus dan baiklah itu saja –selamat malam."

"Malam, Master."

Sambungan itu terputus, wajah tampan itu nampak cemas namun ada secerca harapan disana..."Ku harap semua jauh dari ramalan itu."pintanya.

Dia mendudukan diri dikursi yang berjejer didekat pintu persalinan, Ia mengantungi ponselnya didalam kantung dan Ia menggunakan dua tangannya untuk mengusap rambut berkeringatnya.

Ia menoleh kearah dua orang pria bertubuh tegap dan berpakaian hitam-hitam.

Suara beratnya menggema tegas "Kabari Ayahku dan bawa dia sampai kesini dengan selamat."perintahnya langsung di angguki dan dua orang itu berlalu pergi dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Ku harap Ayah senang mendengar kelahiran cucu pertamanya."gumam pria dewasa itu tersenyum penuh harap.

.

.

.

Pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan

Kediaman Keluarga 'Boo'

18.45 a.m

Rabu, 18 Februari 1998

.

.

Seorang pria mendekati seorang wanita yang tengah terbaring nyaman diranjang tidurnya yang didominan warna broken white. "Bayi laki-laki, sayang. Ku harap anak Appa –adalah seorang perempuan, agar hidupmu dan calon Mastermu baik-baik saja."pria itu mengelus hati-hati permukaan perut milik sang isteri yang kini tengah membelai lembut helaian hitam berantakannya.

"Semoga saja, sayang."kata wanita itu, pipi chubbynya tersenyum lebar. "1 minggu lagi, dia akan lahir."lanjutnya lagi menerawang. "itukan yang dikatakan, Dokter Ahn?"

Pria berambut berantakan itu membenarkan ucapan isteri terkasihnya, "Benar."

.

.

.

2 minggu kemudian...

.

Pulau Jeju, Korea Selatan

Rumah sakit 'Hwaran'

03.00 p.m

Selasa, 17 Maret 1998

.

.

Sudah dua jam pria itu menunggu, persalinan itu masih berlangsung dan diantara ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh pria itu...–jelas cemas dan berharap yang mendominan.

"Aku sangat tegang."pria dewasa itu bolak-balik dengan raut cemas.

Pria lainnya tersenyum teduh, "Tenanglah, kawan."

"Aku berusaha tapi tetap saja rasanya –aku tak percaya, aku akan menjadi Ayah."pria itu menatap langit-langit rumah sakit, "Ini seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan."

Pria lainnya menggeleng dengan raut geli. "Kau berakting terlalu diambang batas."komentarnya menghina.

"Aku tahu –aku tahu."sahutnya di rundu kesal.

Keheningan menyerang, sampai tangis seorang bayi membuat dua pria itu menoleh.

"sepertinya dia haus."kata seorang wanita yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Aku pergi sebentar."

"Iya, jangan jauh-jauh."

"Hm."

Saat wanita dewasa itu bergerak jauh dan menghilang dibelokan si pria berambut berantakan menatap pria yang sejak tadi terduduk dikursi. "Dia masih saja dingin, padahal kalian sudah menikah selama 2 tahun."

"Diamlah, Boo Seungyeon."

"Maafkan saya, Master Chwe Ryu Jeon."tuturnya berekspresi tak enak.

Pria yang terduduk itu mengibaskan tangan tak begitu mempersalahkan perkataan pria berambut berantakan dihadapannya. "Dia memang seperti itu, ku harap anak pertamaku tidak bersifat sepertinya. Itu mimpi buruk."suara itu mengambang ngeri.

Seungyeon tertawa kecil.

"Mereka adalah hadiah tak ternilai uang. Bagaimana mungkin Anda berpikir kehadiran mereka disamakan dengan mimpi buruk."paparnya terheran.

Ryu Jeon berdecak. "Ck, bukan seperti itu. Kau tahukan bagaimana sifat isteriku itu. Dia mau berbicara hanya tentang bisnis saja, sedangkan berbicara lebih privasi denganku kadang-kadang saja."ada suara mengeluh disana.

Seungyeon mengurut dagu, "Tapi, dia wanita luar biasa."

"Tentu saja."bangga Ryu Jeon.

"Mau-mau saja menerima pria aneh dan agak rusuh seperti Anda."senyum geli itu juga menyusul dan delikan galak dari si Tuan besar didapatkannya.

Pria bernama Boo Seungyeon itu segera mundur dan bersandar pada dinding cukup jauh dari Tuan Besarnya.

"Akukan tampan dan baik hati, juga humoris. Diakan dingin dan cuek, cocoklah denganku?"

Seungyeon tersenyum geli.

"Em, saya mengerti."Suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruangan terdengar memecahkan pembicaraan dua pria dewasa yang seumuran itu. "Anakmu lahir. Kita sama-sama menjadi Ayah, ini luar biasa sekali."

Mereka berpelukan lalu saling menjauhkan diri ketika seorang perawat muncul dari balik pintu dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. "Selamat, Tuan Boo. Anak Anda laki-laki dan sehat."

Senyuman perawat itu luntur begitu melihat ekspresi dua pria itu terlihat mengkeruh.

Seungyeon memaksa senyum kecil, "Terimakasih."perawat itu undur diri.

Ryu Jeon membuka suara setelah terdiam karena rasa –shock menyerangnya selama beberapa detik. "Apa kita tidak salah mendengar?"

"Tidak. Itu terlalu nyata."

"Anak-anak kita."

Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kita harus menjaga mereka selama para pemburu itu mulai datang mengganggu ketenangan anak-anak kita."

"Takdir terkadang memang begitu kejam."

"Kita harus saling menguatkan demi malaikat-malaikat kecil kita."

"Ya."

.

.

.

A/N :

*deep bow* mohon partisipasi dengan memberi _**REVIEWNYA..**_

 _ **Maaf Update lama... Ini apa Cuma Prsaaaanku atau mmg Verkwan shipper msih langka bgt... Pdhal momen verkwan bnyak sih... Ah sudahlah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **So. .bye bye.**_

 _ **Salam hangat dri Aria Moonie**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini bukan Update'an tapi pemberitahuan.**

A/N :

Hei, Aku sebenarnya udah upload ceritaku ini di Wattpad. Disana udah sampai Chapter 8. Kalau berkenan mampir disana dan cari di google seperti ini...Cold Butler(boyxboy), Ariamoonie97... kalau punya aplikasi wattpad bisa langsung dicari ... (Cold Butler) gitu aja... Hehehe


End file.
